


Pumpkin Patch

by JA_Authoress



Series: Muggle Mishaps [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Muggle Mishaps, like so mild that you have to squint really hard through the fluff to see it, very mild wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JA_Authoress/pseuds/JA_Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 1978</p><p>Telling James and Sirius about the Muggle tradition of carving pumpkins for Halloween was both the best and worst thing to happen this autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Patch

Remus sighed. 

This was inevitable. 

He really should have expected it.

Why did he ever open his mouth?

“Remus! Moony! Moooooonnnnnnnyyyyyyyy!”

Peter. This was all Peter’s fault.

“Padfoot! What the bloody—”

“Prongs, you’ve got to help me.”

“…”

And Lily, her too. She’s the one who encouraged Remus to come along and help supervise.

“Prongs! Don’t leave me here!”

“Sorry mate, you got yourself into this mess. Why not choose a smaller one?”

“Because I want this one!”

Telling James and Sirius about the Muggle tradition of carving pumpkins for Halloween was both the best and worst thing to happen this autumn.

James had Lily to help keep in on track.

This left Remus and Peter to watch Sirius.

“Hey Peter, do you think you could—” the wizard turned to his left, where Peter had been seconds before. He managed to catch a glimpse of a rat’s tail slipping in between two rather large pumpkins.

“Bugger.”

“Moony! Help me.”

Remus made the mistake of catching Sirius’s eye. He found himself the victim of his best friend’s patented ‘Siriusly adorable puppy dog’ eyes.

“Merlin’s beard, Padfoot! Did you actually have to pick the biggest one in the patch?” Remus grunted under the surprising weight of the oversized orange vegetable.

Sirius grinned the grin that always made Remus’s stomach think it was an acrobat.

“I thought we could carve it together! You know I’m absolutely shite at Muggle things like these. Think you could teach me a thing or two?”

Remus smiled. Wide and genuine.

Of course, he smiled down at the ground (why was the earth so uneven, someone could break an ankle!), so he missed the absolutely calm and warm gaze emitted from his fellow pumpkin carrier.

Sirius tripped.

“Bugger!”

“At least the pumpkin is still safe.”

“Yes, my pride took the brunt of the fall. That and my elbow. Kiss it better, Moony.”

“No.”

“But werewolf kisses are the best!”

“No.”

“Moooooonnnnnyyyyyyyyy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a Sirius/Remus story before. Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr. I may write more eventually. I do love writing in Remus's perspective.  
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
